<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Number, Right Guy by greywilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467324">Wrong Number, Right Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde'>greywilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Baking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual babies, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, Love, Matchmaking, Meddling, Nashville, Rating will change, Thanksgiving, Wrong number, alcohol consumption, eventual pregnancy, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A text from a wrong number leads to a dinner invitation and more.</p><p>Written for the PL First Birthday Exchange and inspired by an anonymous prompt from the @reylo_prompts account on Twitter. </p><p>"Grandma Padmé texts Ben to invite him for dinner and reminds him he can bring his apple pie but she's mistyped his number and texts a stranger. Rey texts back to let her know she has the wrong number but Padmé invites Rey to join them anyway."</p><p>UPDATED 11/26 with part two! I'm turning this into a multi-chapter work :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The PL First Birthday: Anniversary Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b><br/>Unknown Number: Hello Benny, this is your Nana Padmé. I hope you are doing wonderfully my little love bug, you haven’t called me in almost a week! I hope you still remember the dinner tomorrow evening, and that you promised to bring your scrumptious apple pie? I am looking forward to seeing you soon. Love, Nana Padmé </b>
</p><p>Rey glances down at her phone and reads the message that clearly isn’t for her. She doesn’t have any grandparents, or parents for that matter. She’s also assuredly <em> not </em> somebody named Benny, nor does she know how to bake anything - let alone an entire apple pie from scratch. </p><p>Tapping on the text box, she sends back a reply. </p><p>
  <em> Rey: Hello! I am so sorry but you have the wrong number.  </em>
</p><p>There. Short and sweet. </p><p>She sets the phone down and walks away, returning to the TV show she’s been in the middle of binging since arriving home from work earlier that afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>Moments later, the text alert on her phone goes off again. </p><p>Rey ignores it for a while until curiosity gets the best of her. </p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: Oh dear! My apologies for the mix-up, my grandson Benny’s number is just one digit off from yours it seems. He’s always telling me to save his information in the contacts on my phone, but I still prefer my handwritten address book. My daughter, Leia, bought me a new one a few years back with the cutest blue butterfly design on it. It seems like such a waste not to use it. Who did I message instead? Love, Nana Padmé</b>
</p><p>She can’t help but grin at the response and carries the phone back to the living room with her to send a reply. </p><p>
  <em> Rey: My name is Rey.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: Rey! Such a beautiful name. Tell me, Rey, do you live in the Nashville area? Love, Nana Padmé</b>
</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t the direction she's predicted the conversation to head, but she answers anyway. </p><p>
  <em> Rey: Yes, I do  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: Oh how marvelous! I’ve lived in the area for over 35 years now. My dear husband Anakin and I moved here to be closer to my daughter Leia and her husband when they had my sweet little grandson Benny. Anakin passed many years ago but I fell in love with the area and I just can’t bring myself to move away. Do you have any plans for tomorrow evening? Love, Nana Padmé</b>
</p><p>Apparently, little Benny is not so <em> little </em> after all. </p><p>
  <em> Rey: I am so sorry to hear about your husband. I don’t have any plans, I usually come home after work and watch television and order takeout for dinner.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: Heavens no! That won’t do! My grandson Benny is coming over for dinner and I would love for you to join us. I’ll be serving my meatloaf and mashed potatoes, it’s Benny’s favorite! He still mixes it all together with his peas like he did when he was a little boy. He’ll be bringing his famous apple pie too, he’s such a talented baker. I hope that you will join us, dear! Love, Nana Padmé</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A dinner invitation with a sweet old lady and her grandson? That’s <em> definitely </em>unexpected. </p><p>And not entirely unwelcome. </p><p> </p><p>She thinks it over for a bit and decides to take Nana Padmé up on her offer. She’s unsure what to expect, but it will be something different; a welcome change from her usual routine of takeout and TV. </p><p>
  <em> Rey: Thank you for your thoughtful invitation, I would love to join you. Is there anything that I can bring?  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: You only need to bring yourself, my dear! I live at 1024 Belle Meade Boulevard. I’m looking forward to meeting you. Join us anytime after six pm. Love, Nana Padmé </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: I will see you tomorrow, thank you so much for the invitation.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: You’re welcome, dear. See you soon. Love, Nana Padmé </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The following afternoon Rey leaves work as soon as the day ends. It’s a twenty-five-minute drive across town to the stately neighborhood where Nana Padmé lives, and she wants to stop for a gift along the way. </p><p>What does one bring to dinner with an old woman she doesn’t know and her adult grandson who loves to bake apple pies? </p><p> </p><p>A bottle of wine? </p><p>
  <em> What if she doesn’t drink?  </em>
</p><p>Flowers? </p><p>
  <em> She could have allergies  </em>
</p><p>A box of chocolates? </p><p>
  <em> Milk? Dark? Cream centers or with nuts? Too many choices  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She stops at a small gift shop that she’s familiar with and quickly peruses the aisles. A simple little sign catches her eye and the bright blue butterfly floating across the corner reminds her of the address book Nana Padmé mentioned during their earlier texts. </p><p>The short quote in a scripted font reads: <em> “Butterflies appear when angels are near”.  </em></p><p>Rey plucks it from the wall and takes it to the counter to pay and has the cashier wrap it in a simple blue bag with white tissue paper. </p><p> </p><p>Nana Padmé’s house is large. Unexpectedly large. The area is known for its ostentatious homes, but in her mind, the house she pictured for that evening was significantly smaller than the sprawling estate in front of her. The vibrant autumn colors of the tall trees frame the enormous white house with dark shutters. Fallen leaves blanket the ground as they are scattered over the road and lawn in brilliant pops of orange, yellow, and red.</p><p>Tentatively, she pulls into the driveway and parks behind a shiny brand new black Tesla. Her ten-year-old beige Toyota sedan with the various scrapes and dents looks like even more of a disaster in comparison. </p><p>Adjusting her skirt as she steps out of her car, she grabs the gift bag in one hand and her purse with the other. </p><p><em> Here goes nothing, </em>she tells herself as she approaches the front door. </p><p> </p><p>A man’s voice is heard on the other side as she nears. Whoever it is must be standing just inside the entrance as the sound carries easily onto the front porch. </p><p>
  <em> “You can’t just invite strangers to dinner, Nana! How do you even know it’s really some nice young woman? You said their name was Ray? That doesn’t sound like a woman’s name. Ray could be a criminal out to rob you blind!”  </em>
</p><p>She recoils at the angry tone. </p><p>A patient, yet still forceful voice replies.</p><p>
  <em> “R-E-Y, Rey. And she’s not a stranger anymore, Benny, we had a lovely little chat over text yesterday. I appreciate your concern my little love but trust your Nana Padmé. I think this girl is someone special.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey doesn’t wait to hear a response. Taking a deep breath for courage, she raises her hand and knocks steadily on the dark green painted front door. </p><p>The older woman who answers is a couple of inches shorter, with kind eyes and a brilliant smile. She’s impeccably dressed in an emerald green blouse and tailored black slacks with matching emerald earrings adorning her ears.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Rey,” she introduces herself with a smile. </p><p>Nana Padmé reaches for Rey’s free hand, enclosing it with both of her own. Her wrinkled skin is baby soft and warm as she squeezes around her fingers gently. </p><p>“Of course you are, you’re just as lovely as I pictured in my head,” she replies. “Please, do come in, Benny just arrived a few moments before you. That’s his fancy new electric car in the driveway, can you believe they make cars that don’t need gas these days?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey looks around in awe as she enters the grand foyer of the house, glancing up at the wrought iron chandelier that hangs high above them. As her gaze lowers, she meets the unreadable stare of the only other person in the room. </p><p>Benny is most certainly <em> not </em> a little boy. Easily over six feet and very built, his dark hair is tousled across his forehead and falls just over his ears. She notes his unique features: the prominent nose, full lips, scattered moles, and piercing brown eyes. She’s immediately taken and blushes as her expression darts away. </p><p> </p><p>“Your home is lovely,” Rey says after clearing her throat. “I brought you a little thank you gift for inviting me to join you tonight.” </p><p>Nana Padmé takes the gift bag with a gracious smile and gently lifts the ceramic sign from the tissue. She gasps and places her hand over her heart as she reads it. </p><p>“My dear, this is beautiful and I have the perfect spot to put this! What a thoughtful present.” She turns the sign to show Benny, whose eyes immediately soften a touch when he sees what it says. “Isn’t it so sweet of Rey to remember that I love blue butterflies? I was telling her about the address book your mother gave me a few years ago during our conversation yesterday.” </p><p>Benny nods and gives Rey a polite closed mouth smile. “It’s very thoughtful.” </p><p>“Oh Benny, don’t be such a grump,” Nana Padmé shakes her head in exasperation. “Shall we head to the living room? I have drinks and appetizers for us to enjoy before dinner is served.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey follows behind Benny and his Nana as they lead her down a hallway and into a large space with plush furniture and a grand piano. Nana Padmé motions for her and Benny to sit on the couch as she takes her seat on an oversized armchair. </p><p>“Tell me, Rey, what is it that you do for work?” Nana Padmé asks as they sip their drinks and enjoy the charcuterie board of various meats, cheeses, nuts, and dried fruits that sits on the coffee table in front of her. </p><p>Rey swallows the bite of salami she’s just taken. “I’m a junior accountant at Holdo and Associates.” </p><p>Nana Padmé’s eyes light up as she claps her hands together in delight. “Oh heavens! What a small world we live in! Amilyn Holdo is my daughter Leia’s dearest friend! And Benny here is also in the financial business, he’s getting ready to take over his grandfather’s company Skywalker Accounting Firm. My son, Luke, he’s Leia’s twin, is currently at the head but he has plans to retire. Isn’t that right, Benny?” </p><p> </p><p>“Anakin Skywalker was your husband?” Rey clarifies as she realizes why the name Padmé mentioned yesterday sounded familiar, Anakin wasn’t exactly a common moniker. Skywalker Accounting was easily the biggest firm in the city, if not one of the biggest in the country. </p><p>“For nearly 40 years,” Nana Padmé replies dreamily. “Benny here admired him so much, it just warms my heart that he’s following in his footsteps. They always had such a special relationship.” </p><p>Benny speaks up for the first time since they entered the room. “Nana, I’m sure Rey doesn’t care about all of that.” </p><p>“Nonsense! I’m proud of my only grandchild, you can’t blame an old woman for a little boasting, can you Rey?” she says as she clicks her tongue disapprovingly in Benny’s direction. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Benny,” Rey begins </p><p>“Just Ben is fine,” he quickly interrupts. “Only Nana still calls me Benny.” </p><p>She hears Nana Padmé let out a soft snort. </p><p>“Ben, then,” Rey continues. “Where did you go to school?” </p><p> </p><p>She isn’t sure what possesses her to ask, but she’s decidedly curious about the quiet and broody man in the room. </p><p>He answers after a short pause. “Harvard.” </p><p>It comes as no surprise that someone raised in this lifestyle would have an Ivy League education. </p><p>Rey begins to speak again but he replies with a question of his own first. “Where is your degree from?” </p><p>“Oh, um, Tennessee State,” she answers casually. </p><p>His eyebrows furrow at her response and she feels judged. Tennessee State isn’t Harvard by any stretch of the imagination, but she worked hard and overcame a lot of setbacks to gain acceptance and put herself through school. </p><p> </p><p>Nana Padmé comes to the rescue before she forms a response. </p><p>“A perfectly respectable school and local too! Have you lived in Nashville your entire life, my dear?” she asks </p><p>Rey knew the topic of her family would come up eventually and had a mentally prepared answer to give. The same answer she gave anyone who asked about her parents or her childhood. </p><p>“I grew up around the area in various foster homes. I don’t have a family.” </p><p> </p><p>She hates the looks of pity that follow. It’s the same no matter who she tells. The sympathetic eyes, the slightly opened mouth, and for the most dramatic - a hand to the chest. Padmé does all three almost instantly while Ben’s expression doesn’t change at all. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of a timer going off in the kitchen sends Nana Padmé running for the next room, leaving Rey alone with Ben. </p><p>“So what’s your deal? Is this a regular habit of yours? Inviting yourself to family dinners with strangers because they mistakenly dialed your number?” he hisses. </p><p>Rey looks taken aback. Surely Nana Padmé explained the entire situation. </p><p>“Excuse me? Your Nana Padmé invited me, I didn’t invite myself and for your information, I’ve never done this before,” she replies angrily. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I usually eat dinner alone. I don’t have many friends.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s demeanor changes almost instantly. “I apologize, Rey. I’m overprotective of my Nana to a fault,” he explains. “She’s had to deal with a lot of scammers since my grandfather passed. It was wrong of me to assume.” </p><p>“It was,” Rey answers coldly. </p><p>“I don’t have many friends either, I suppose it’s nice to have a new face to share Friday evening dinner with. Don’t tell my Nana.” </p><p>She cracks a small grin. “Your secret is safe with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You two continue getting to know one another! I’m just finishing up the meal!” Nana Padmé calls from the kitchen. </p><p>“Nana, are you sure you don’t need any help?” Ben calls back. </p><p>“Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo,” Nana Padmé scolds as she appears in the doorway. “If you don’t think I can handle cooking this meal after fifty-plus years without assistance, I’ll turn you over my knee.” </p><p>Rey stifles a giggle as Ben groans. </p><p>“Yes, Nana,” he replies sheepishly. </p><p>“Yes, Nana, is right.” Nana Padmé raises her eyebrow as she fixes him with a glare. “You keep our beautiful guest company!” </p><p> </p><p>Ben Solo<em> . Ben Solo </em>. The world continues to get smaller. She knows his name and not just from working in the same industry. Her boss Amilyn is his godmother and she’s spoken of him fondly many times before. </p><p>“Your godmother speaks highly of you,” Rey mentions nonchalantly. </p><p>Ben looks surprised for a moment. “Oh right, you work for her,” he answers, his face returning to its normal impassive expression. </p><p>“What does your mother do? Is she not in the family business?” </p><p>“She was for a while,” he explains. “About a decade ago she switched to healthcare finance and now runs a non-profit for underprivileged children to cover medical expenses. You may have heard of it, the Skywalker Foundation?” </p><p>Rey nods in response. </p><p>She doesn’t know what to say after that. Finding herself at dinner with the matriarch of one of Nashville’s most prominent families was not how she expected her Friday evening to go. </p><p> </p><p>Nana Padmé calls them to dinner a few moments later. Ben stands first and offers his arm for her to take, then leads her through the house to a dining room across the hallway. </p><p>“Oh you two look beautiful together, Benny you are such a gentleman to offer Rey an escort!” </p><p>Rey glances up just in time to see Ben blush. Quickly she removes her arm from his. </p><p>“Where would you like me to sit?” she asks, changing the subject. </p><p> </p><p>The table is set for three, with one place setting at the head and the other two on either side. Nana Padmé motions to one of the side chairs with a knowing smile. </p><p>“Benny, I think Rey should sit here tonight,” she instructs, motioning to the left side of the table.</p><p>Ben immediately walks across the room and pulls out the heavy oak chair, nodding for Rey to come and take a seat. </p><p>“Thanks,” she murmurs as she sinks into the plush cushion and carefully slides the chair close to the table. </p><p> </p><p>She’s immediately assaulted with the smells of tomato, garlic, butter, onions, and fresh-baked bread. A neatly shaped meatloaf sits on the platter in the center, surrounded by bowls of mashed potatoes, peas, and homemade rolls. Bottles of both red and white wine stand side by side with their corks already removed and replaced by fancy metal topped stoppers that match the intricate design on the dishes. </p><p>Ben helps his Nana take her seat before walking around to the other side and sitting in the chair across from Rey. </p><p> </p><p>“Dig in!” Nana Padmé gleefully announces, waving her frail hand in a sweeping motion across the table. </p><p>Rey watches as Ben nods for her to go first. Reluctantly she reaches for the nearest dish, the bowl of peas, and scoops a modest amount onto her plate. Sliding the bowl to her left, she adds a helping of mashed potatoes next, followed by a roll. Ben slices into the meatloaf and serves everyone a piece before filling his plate with the various sides. </p><p>Just as Nana Padmé mentioned the night before, Ben begins to mix the meat, potatoes, and peas. </p><p>“See, Rey, just like I told you!” she whispers loudly enough for Ben to hear. </p><p>“It tastes better this way,” he mumbles under his breath before putting a large forkful of the concoction in his mouth. </p><p>“I’ve never actually tried it myself, but maybe I should,” Rey smiles and begins to mix the food on her plate just as Ben has done. </p><p>After the first bite, she decides that Ben was certainly on to something. The combination of the three foods is a delicious surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Ben pours them each a glass of wine - white for Nana Padmé, and red for both him and her. Rey makes a mental note of the white wine to remember if she receives another invitation to dinner in the future. She’s certain this particular brand is far out of her price range, but perhaps she’ll be able to find something similar. </p><p>Nana Padmé asks Rey question after question as they enjoy their meal. Rey learns that she and Ben have similar taste in music and that they prefer the same coffee chain but frequent different locations. They both enjoy going to the cinema and agree that the last movie in the Battle Wars franchise was a real disappointment. Autumn is their favorite season and they both share a fondness for cats over dogs. </p><p>“How marvelous that you two have so much in common,” Nana Padmé says with a mischievous smile. “You know, Benny, Rey would make a lovely date to the charity gala next month that your mother’s foundation puts on.” </p><p>Rey immediately feels her face turn red. “Oh, no, that’s not necessary. I’m sure Ben has many other women he’d rather take.” </p><p>She ducks her head and continues to eat quietly, trying not to show her mortification at the suddenly awkward turn the evening has taken. Not that she shouldn’t have seen it coming with how clearly Nana Padmé has been playing matchmaker over dinner. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d love it if you would accompany me,” Ben replies quietly, his voice so low that Rey isn’t sure that she hears him correctly at first. </p><p>Apparently, she has, however, when Nana Padmé excitedly exclaims her approval a moment later. </p><p>“It’s all settled then! Rey, you must let me buy you a dress. Leia doesn’t appreciate my fashion choices and I’m sorely lacking in granddaughters or <em>great-granddaughters</em> to shop for,” her eyes dart over to Ben as she mentions the last part. </p><p> </p><p>Rey swallows and nods. </p><p>“I’d love to go with you too, Ben,” she answers before turning to Nana Padmé. “And it’s totally unnecessary to buy me anything, really.” </p><p>“Nonsense my dear, we’ll go shopping together next weekend. And since you are to attend the gala with Benny, I insist you continue to join our Friday evening dinners!” </p><p>Rey glances back at Ben who seems to be watching between the two with a mixture of nervousness and amusement. </p><p>“Is that okay?” she mouths across the table. </p><p>He replies with a short nod and a small smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Ben insists on clearing the dinner dishes, turning down Rey’s attempts to help. He leaves her at the table with Nana  Padmé, who has since poured them a second glass of wine and is listing her favorite places to shop in Nashville for the best formal gowns. Rey’s never had a reason to own anything more than the basic black cocktail dress that she’d purchased from a thrift shop in college, so the idea of floor-length and sequins and designer prices is beyond her imagination. </p><p>When Ben returns a short time later, he’s balancing three plates with slices of steaming apple pie. The aroma of cinnamon and buttery crust fill the room. A round scoop of vanilla bean ice cream accompanies each piece with a light caramel drizzle on the top. Rey licks her lips as he sets a plate in front of her. </p><p>“This looks incredible,” she marvels as she takes in the perfect golden hue of the lattice top and the plump slices of apple. </p><p>“It’s the best apple pie that you’ll taste, hands down,” Nana Padmé declares. </p><p>She takes the side of her fork and gently slices off a small bite, blowing on it briefly before bringing it to her mouth. All at once, the flavors explode in her mouth. The crust is perfect, just flaky enough to melt with each bite but not too flimsy. Inside, the warm apple filling is gooey, bursting with the flavors of nutmeg, cinnamon, and just a hint of caramel for extra sweetness. </p><p> </p><p>Rey doesn’t realize that she’s moaning out loud with each bite until she looks up to find Nana Padmé with a knowing smirk on her face and Ben unable to meet her eyes. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she blushes. “It’s just very, <em> very, </em>good.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Ben replies shyly. </p><p>Nana Padmé clicks her tongue again and rolls her eyes at her grandson. “So modest this one.” </p><p>“Do you make any other types of pie? Or is apple your specialty?” Rey asks as she takes another bite, this time adding some ice cream to the mix. </p><p>“Mostly apple, occasionally peach or cherry, and I’ve attempted a strawberry rhubarb once or twice,” he explains. “This time of year it’s usually just apple though.” </p><p>“I’d be happy to taste test any of those, you know, if you made them again,” Rey says as she stumbles over her words nervously. </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” he gives her a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>Nana Padmé takes that opportunity to jump in with another attempt at matchmaking. “Or you could have her over and teach her how, Benny! Baking together is so fun! Why your Grandfather and I used to bake cookies for the holidays every year. The gingerbread cookies you loved as a boy that looked like little space soldiers with the white helmets were his creation!” </p><p>“Nana, I’m sure Rey has better things to do than suffer through my attempts to teach baking skills,” Ben snorts. “That’s assuming she isn’t already a wonderful baker.” </p><p>Rey lets out a snort of her own. “I am <em> definitely </em> not. I ruin the boxed mug cakes that you buy at the store and only need to add water to.” </p><p>“That’s pretty bad,” Ben laughs. “If you were interested, then maybe - ” </p><p>“Yes!” she interrupts. “I mean, of course, if you don’t mind.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have offered if I did,” he replies. “Besides, it will give us a chance to get to know each other a bit better before the gala.” </p><p>When Rey glances over at Nana Padmé next, she’s positively beaming. </p><p> </p><p>Ben escorts Rey out to her car later that evening after they’ve both had a second serving of pie over more conversation in the living room. Nana Padmé insisted on sending her home with leftovers of both dinner and dessert, an invitation to next week’s dinner, and shopping plans for the weekend that followed. </p><p>As they reach her car, she fumbles with her keys as she unlocks the door, eventually opening it to slide the bag of Tupperware containers onto the passenger seat. Turning back around she faces Ben and gives him a nervous smile. </p><p>“So, I guess I’ll see you next Friday?” she asks hopefully. </p><p>“I guess you will,” he replies with a small smile of his own. “Unless you wanted to get together for a baking lesson before? I’m free most evenings next week. If Thursday works for you, then you can help me bake the pie for Friday evening dinner.” </p><p>Rey’s eyes light up at the idea and she nods enthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p>Before she replies, Ben bends down and places a chaste kiss on her lips. She freezes at first and he goes to move away, but she grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him closer. They stand there, just outside her car, kissing softly in the autumn moonlight, surrounded by the fallen leaves. </p><p>“I suppose we should exchange numbers,” Rey mentions as soon as they part. “Nana Padmé says yours was only one digit off of mine, so it should be easy to remember.”</p><p>Ben lists off his number and she looks at him with a frown. His number is nowhere near hers. He laughs out loud when she tells him as much. </p><p>“Rey, I have a feeling there was a bit of a set up here, not that I mind at all,” he tells her honestly. </p><p>“I don’t mind either.” She joins his laughter and stands on her toes to kiss him again. This time she glances over at the house when they are finished and she swears she sees a curtain in an upstairs window move. </p><p> </p><p>With an amused shake of her head, she hands her phone to Ben and has him enter his <em> real </em> number before sending him a text so that he can save hers. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls her close, shielding her from the chilly evening air, and gives her another kiss. </p><p><br/><br/>*</p><p> </p><p>“Hello my darling daughter.” Padmé sits on the chaise lounge just below the window that overlooks the circular driveway in front of her house, her cell phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear as she watches the two young people below her. </p><p>“How did it go?” the voice on the other end of the line replies. </p><p>Padmé lets out a soft chuckle. “Your son was smitten from the moment he saw her. They had two dates planned - including your gala next month - before they left. Currently, they’re smooching in my driveway, so I’d say tonight was a success.” </p><p>Leia laughs cheerfully. “I just knew when Amilyn told me about Rey that she was perfect for Ben, I can’t wait to tell her that our plan worked. Thank you so much for helping.” </p><p>“No need to thank me, darling, it’s the most fun I’ve had in ages. You are going to fall in love with her.” </p><p>“I’m sure I will, and it sounds like that son of mine is already well on his way.” </p><p> </p><p>Padmé peeks out the window one last time to catch the two in another passionate kiss. </p><p>“Oh, I think he’s already there.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey grow closer in the weeks leading up to Thanksgiving with his family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you SO much for the amazing response to this! I'm horribly behind on replying to comments, but I have read them all and appreciate them so much. </p><p>Since several people have requested (and I started planning on ways to expand this right after I posted back in September), here's a little more fun and fluff and a Solo/Skywalker Thanksgiving at Nana Padme's house. This chapter ties in a little bit of what happened in the first part, sets up some future events and characters and gives little glimpses at the first few weeks of their relationship. It’s not overly detailed, but I plan to elaborate more and introduce friends and co-workers in the chapters ahead. </p><p>Also, this fic takes major liberties with their canon family. Luke and Leia being separated and adopted didn't fit with how I wrote their family dynamic, so in this world, Padme and Anakin were happily married and raised their kids together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Ben calls twenty-two hours later and invites her to lunch the following afternoon. He tells her that he doesn’t want to wait until Thursday to see her again and she quickly assures him that she feels the same way. She hasn’t been able to get him off her mind since the night before, especially not after the way he kissed her. </p><p> </p><p>She meets him at a trendy restaurant downtown. The kind of place that has charcuterie boards and avocado toast on the menu and serves artisan cocktails in mason jars. A duo performs live music from the stage not far from their table, the acoustic bluesy folk fits the laid back vibe of the atmosphere perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you been here before?” he asks as they peruse the menu. </p><p>Rey shakes her head. “Not yet, but I’ve been hearing amazing things for awhile. I’m assuming you already have?” </p><p>“A few times, or so,” Ben grins. “They have an amazing whiskey selection, which is why I first came to check it out. I keep coming back for the food though.” </p><p>“Anything in particular that you recommend?” she asks as she continues to browse the menu. </p><p>“Are you picky? Any allergies?”</p><p>She shrugs. “Not particularly, and no.” </p><p>A smirk spreads across his face. “Trust me.” </p><p> </p><p>When their waitress stops by their table, Ben orders the bison burger with arugula and truffle aioli, a side of rosemary and parmesan fries, and an order of lobster mac and cheese, along with a glass of Buffalo Trace bourbon for him and a spiced pear mojito for her. </p><p>“These are two of the best things on the menu, I ordered them to share so you can try both,” he explains.</p><p>It’s easily the best meal she’s ever had. </p><p>And the best lunch date she’s ever had too. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Amilyn finds her at work the next day, slipping into her cubicle with a knowing grin. </p><p>“I heard you met my godson this weekend.”</p><p>“From Leia or Padmé?” Rey asks with a smirk as she wonders just how many people in the area know about her and Ben already. </p><p>Amilyn laughs. “Both, actually,” she admits. “I hope you don’t mind terribly that I told Leia about you.” </p><p>Rey turns and gives her a wide-eyed response. “You told her?” </p><p>“Oh! I assumed you knew!” </p><p>“Not exactly,” Rey chuckled. “Nana Padmé texted me,” she pauses to form air quotes, “<em> accidentally </em> instead of Ben with an invitation to Friday night dinner. We figured it out after realizing that my number wasn’t just one digit off of his like Nana Padmé claimed.” </p><p>Amilyn laughs and buries her face in her hands with an amused groan. “Oh those two,” she sighs. “I’d apologize for getting involved but it sounds like you and Ben really hit it off.” </p><p>Rey smiles and nods. “We did. Thank you.” </p><p>“Anytime,” she replies. “I’ll let you get back to work.” </p><p> </p><p>She debates texting her best friend Finn who works as a music producer in the city and nearly tells her neighbors across the hall, Rose and Jannah when she runs into them on her way home that evening. With everything so new, she decides to wait. Relationships rarely work out in her world - her parents, her foster families, her college roommate, her first and second boyfriends - all part of a growing list of people who have left her in the past. </p><p>Rey still worries that Finn, Jannah, and Rose will decide she’s not worth their time. </p><p>A fleeting thought passes through her mind that maybe she should just end things now with Ben before he can hurt her too. She quickly pushes it away. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her after work routine consists of removing her bra and slipping into the worn-out sweatpants bearing the logo of her alma mater that she can’t bring herself to get rid of, followed by a vaguely nutritious dinner with a glass of wine, and whatever looks entertaining enough after browsing Netflix. </p><p>Texting with Ben is her newest addition to the routine, and it’s easily her favorite. Well, maybe her second favorite after taking off her bra. </p><p>
  <em> Rey: Amilyn approves. She was a part of the set up too, but she wasn’t aware of the “accidental” wrong number text. That was all your mom and Nana Padmé </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben: Naturally</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben: How was your day at work? </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: It was pretty busy, yours?  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben: Same</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: Did you want to do something tomorrow? Maybe we can go to the movies?  </em>
</p><p>She hopes it’s not too forward to suggest another date so quickly</p><p>
  <b>Ben: I would love that. Dinner first? </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: You know the way to my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben: That’s what I’m trying to learn. I’ll pick you up at six</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: I’ll be ready  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: Goodnight, Ben </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben: Sweet dreams, Rey </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The following evening they dine on pizza and go to the movies. The film is terrible and the theater is practically empty so they spend the entire time making out like teenagers in the back row when they’re not laughing at the ridiculous plot or pelting one another with popcorn. </p><p>“This was your idea,” she hisses after they recover from another laughing fit after a particularly awful scene.</p><p>Ben holds up his hands in mock surrender. “Would you have been this entertained with the other choices?” </p><p>Rey scrunches her nose, he has a point, but she teases him anyway. “Maybe.” </p><p>“I doubt it,” he grins and pulls her into another passionate kiss. “This is way more fun.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nana Padmé: Hello Rey! I hope you are having a wonderful week. Are you and Benny still baking the pie for tomorrow’s dinner together this evening? Love, Nana Padmé </b>
</p><p>The text message that arrives on her phone that afternoon at work makes her smile. </p><p>
  <em> Rey: Hello! Yes, Ben and I are getting together to bake this evening. I’ve had a good week, thank you for asking. How has your week been?  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nana Padmé: Oh it’s been wonderful. I have been just giddy thinking about you two since Friday. I’m looking forward to seeing you both and hearing how your baking lesson goes at dinner tomorrow evening. Love, Nana Padmé</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: I am looking forward to seeing you as well </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nana Padmé: Enjoy tonight, my dear! Love, Nana Padmé </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben lives ten minutes from Nana Padmé’s house in a modest, but still impressive brick home in a well-kept neighborhood. He welcomes her inside with a smile, giving her a quick tour before leading her into the kitchen where several ingredients and a mixing bowl are set out on the counter.</p><p>“We’ll begin with the crust,” he explains. “It needs to chill for at least an hour and I thought we could eat dinner while it does.” </p><p>Rey nods in agreement. “How do we start?” </p><p>Ben guides her through the first steps, and it’s already a disaster. Her hand keeps slipping as she tries to cut butter into the flour, covering her and the counter in white dust. He’s impossibly patient with her as her frustration grows, and doesn’t say a word when she accidentally knocks over the bowl. Quickly measuring our new ingredients, he stands behind her and guides the movement of her hands. </p><p>With his help, her second attempt is much more successful and she decides that she <em> definitely </em>doesn’t mind having him pressed so closely against her back. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you I was a disaster when it comes to baking,” she reminds him as they sit at his dining room table and eat the Indian food he had delivered. </p><p>“You just needed a teacher,” he replies with a smile before adding. “The filling is much more simple, I promise.” </p><p>“I’ll reserve my optimism for after we finish,” she grins. </p><p>Ben laughs and she feels her heart flutter at the way his wide smile causes his eyes to crinkle. </p><p>It hasn’t been a week since they met and she is already so far <em> gone </em>for this man. </p><p> </p><p>As promised, the filling is easier to make. The recipe quickly comes together as she dices up the apples while Ben expertly blends sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, and cloves before adding butter and a splash of bourbon. </p><p>“My not-so-secret ingredient,” he tells her with a wink before adding a bit more. </p><p>Removing the two wrapped balls of dough from the fridge, he shows her how to roll them out, placing one in a greased pie tin and fluting the edges with his index finger. The other is cut into wide strips and set to the side while she adds the filling into the pan. After, he helps her weave the strips of dough into a simple lattice pattern over the top. </p><p>“Do you think your Nana Padmé will notice if we show up with this pie tomorrow and there’s a slice missing?” she asks with a playful smirk while Ben places the pie in the oven. </p><p>He turns to her and grins before crossing to the fridge and removing a small ceramic dish. </p><p>“How about you eat this instead?” </p><p>She looks down to see him holding a miniature version of the apple pie.</p><p>It’s official. She is definitely gone. </p><p> </p><p>Their second Friday evening dinner with Nana Padmé is even more entertaining than the first. This time Ben’s parents are there too, and she gets to witness firsthand that sarcasm and wit <em> clearly </em>run in the family. She laughs until tears roll down her cheeks over the banter between the three generations. His mother is as obvious with her meddling as his Nana, and his father is equally sarcastic and charming. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s such a small world that you work for Amilyn,” Leia tells her as they sit in the living room and chat over appetizers and wine. </p><p>Han lets out a bark of laughter. “Princess, I’m sure these two already figured out that your mother didn’t <em> accidentally </em> text Rey.” </p><p>Ben and Rey both smile as Leia and Padmé attempt to deny any meddling. </p><p>“Amilyn already admitted that she told you about me,” Rey confesses.</p><p>“Also, Rey’s number is more than one digit off from mine,” Ben replies. “Of course we figured it out.”</p><p>“Oh fine,” Leia sighs. “We set it up.” </p><p>“It worked though, didn’t it?” Nana Padmé grins. </p><p> </p><p>She goes home with him that evening and doesn’t leave until Sunday morning. </p><p> </p><p>Later that afternoon she joins Nana Padmé and Leia for lunch and shopping. </p><p>“I didn’t think we’d be able to get you away from my grandson,” Nana Padmé chides as Rey meets them at the upscale restaurant downtown. </p><p>She blushes heavily under the older woman’s knowing stare. </p><p>“Mother,” Leia sighs in exasperation before squeezing Rey’s hand. “I love seeing my son in such a pleasant mood, dear.” </p><p>Nana Padmé snorts delicately. </p><p>“He makes me pretty happy too,” Rey answers before realizing the older women are trying to hold back laughter at her unintentional innuendo. </p><p>Leia clears her throat as Nana Padmé dabs her eye with a handkerchief. </p><p>“You’ll have to forgive us, Rey, we’re usually better behaved,” Nana Padmé assures her. </p><p> </p><p>Rey finds that she doesn’t mind their teasing at all. </p><p> </p><p>After lunch, they take her to their favorite designer boutique. Leia picks her out the most gorgeous dark red gown that Nana Padmé insists she has the <em> perfect </em>jewelry to match. The silly taffeta fabric hugs her curves from her bust to her hips before flaring out slightly. A structured strapless neckline with pleated detail enhances her small chest and shows off her toned shoulders and arms. With heels, the hem of the gown barely skims the floor. </p><p>“I can’t let you spend this much money on me,” Rey protests as Nana Padmé hands the sales girl her credit card for the dress <em> and </em>shoes. </p><p>“No one ever wins an argument with my mother, dear, it’s pointless to try,” Leia smirks. </p><p>Rey bites her lip and nods. “Thank you,” she replies softly. </p><p>Nana Padmé waves her hand dismissively. “It's my pleasure.” </p><p>“When my son sees you in that, he might actually look like he’s excited to be at the gala this year,” Leia chuckles. “Usually he sulks at our table for an hour and makes an excuse to leave before the dancing begins.” </p><p>Rey smiles at the mental image of a grumpy Ben, and wonders if he’ll want to stay so he can dance with her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rey: Nana Padmé spent way too much money on my dress and shoes, so you can’t skip out before I get a chance to dance in them </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben: She’s as good at spending money on people as my mother is at reminding everyone how I always leave her galas early</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: I’m teasing. We don’t have to dance </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben: Oh, I do. Preferably horizontally, but we can start vertically</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: You’re impossible </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: And maybe a genius </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben: Of course I am, sweetheart. When do I get to see you again? </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: Tomorrow after work?  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben: Come over for dinner and stay for breakfast</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Rey: If you insist </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A week and a half later, Rey finds herself back in Ben’s kitchen as she helps him make three pies for Thanksgiving the following day. They start with his famous apple pie and follow with pumpkin and then pecan. This time, he’s made the dough ahead of time, so she only needs to help make the fillings and roll out the crust. </p><p>“All done,” he grins as he returns from putting the last pie in the oven. </p><p>Rey wipes the last of the flour from the marble counter, setting the small rag to the side. “What should we do now?” </p><p>His hands find her waist as he lifts her onto the counter, stepping between her thighs and lowering his head to her lips. She wraps her legs around his waist as he cradles the side of her face, kissing her intently. </p><p> </p><p>“My phone,” she murmurs, breaking the kiss as her back pocket vibrates. </p><p>Reaching for the device, she smiles at the name on the screen and swipes to open the message.</p><p>
  <b>Nana Padmé: Hello, Rey! Are you with Benny? I’ve been trying to text him all afternoon. Love, Nana Padmé </b>
</p><p>“Nana Padmé wants to know why you aren’t responding to her texts,” she teases as she shows him the message. </p><p>Ben pats his front and back pocket pockets. “I must have left mine in my jacket.” </p><p>“I’ll find out what she needs,” Rey offers as she types a response. </p><p>
  <em> Rey: We are baking pies and he left his phone in his jacket. Can I pass along a message from you? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nana Padmé: Yes! Thank you, dear! Can you ask him if he can bring over a potato peeler? Mine seems to have gone missing. Love, Nana Padmé </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“She needs to borrow a potato peeler, she can’t find hers.” </p><p>Ben nods and rummages through a drawer before pulling out the metal object. “Do you mind staying here and keeping an eye on the pies?” </p><p>“No problem,” Rey agrees. </p><p>“Thanks,” he kisses her softly. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” </p><p>She gives him a small wave as he disappears into the entryway before picking up her phone again. </p><p>
  <em> Rey: Ben is on his way over to your house right now </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nana Padmé: Wonderful, I’ll watch for him. Thank you again, dear. I’ll see you tomorrow! Love, Nana Padmé </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Leia greets them at the door of Nana Padmé’s home the following afternoon, ushering them inside the foyer where they hang their coats in the front closet and place their shoes underneath a padded bench. Following his mother into the kitchen, Rey smiles as she sees the older woman standing over a saucepan, staring intently at the contents she’s stirring. </p><p>“Mom, look who just arrived,” Leia announces. </p><p>Nana Padmé looks up from her task and grins. “Happy Thanksgiving you two. Go ahead and set the pies on the counter, and join the others in the living room. You too, Leia, I have everything under control.” </p><p> </p><p>Han and Ben’s Uncle Luke are deep in conversation when they enter the living room. Leia clears her throat in amusement causing the two men to stop and look in their direction. Han grins and rises onto his feet, crossing the room to greet them. </p><p>“Happy Thanksgiving, kids,” he says as he offers them both a handshake. </p><p>“Happy Thanksgiving,” Ben replies before directing a nod in Uncle Luke’s direction. “Uncle Luke, this is my girlfriend Rey, Rey this is my Uncle Luke.” </p><p>The older man pushes himself out of his chair and offers his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Rey. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you,” he smiles at her. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too,” she replies. </p><p>Luke shakes her hand before patting Ben on the back. “Good to see you outside of the office.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, why don’t we all sit and enjoy some appetizers,” Leia claps her hands together. “Rey, Ben, can I get either of you a drink? Some wine, perhaps?” </p><p>“Yes please,” Rey responds with a smile as she joins Ben on the vacant loveseat. </p><p>“Ben?” Leia questions. “Wine good for you as well? Or did you want whiskey?” </p><p>Ben raises an eyebrow. “Whiskey.” </p><p>His mother shakes her head in amusement. “Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>They settle into a casual conversation about their jobs and their plans for the coming long weekend. Ben had asked Rey that morning if she’d like to pick out a Christmas tree for his house and help him decorate and she’s eagerly agreed. Her own decor for her apartment consists of a questionable fake tree she found at a garage sale and various strands of multi-colored twinkle lights that would almost certainly need an afternoon just to untangle - <em> if </em> the bulbs still worked. </p><p>“Does your Nana decorate much for Christmas?” she leans over to ask him. </p><p>He gives her a knowing expression. "Seriously?"</p><p>“My mother hires a team, interior, and exterior,” Leia chimes in as she overhears their conversation. “Between tomorrow morning and Saturday afternoon, it will be quite the transformation.” </p><p>Han mimics an atomic bomb exploding with his hands. “Christmas everywhere, boooom!” </p><p> </p><p>“My handsome son-in-law couldn’t possibly be mocking my tasteful and seasonal decor now, is he?” Nana Padmé appears in the living room with a smirk on her face. “Turkey is right on track for dinner to be ready at four and I’ve finished the sides, what did I miss?” </p><p>“Nothing much, just catching up and chatting about our weekend plans,” Leia replied. </p><p>Nana Padmé takes her seat in her chair, crossing one leg of the other and glancing proudly around the room. “It’s just so wonderful to have my family here,” she sighs with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Ben settles into a conversation with his uncle about work as Han pretends to listen in, but she watches in amusement as he not so discreetly checks his phone with a different facial expression, and an occasional swear under his breath each time. </p><p>“Football game,” he mutters when he catches her staring. “My damn team is playing like shit.”</p><p>Rey offers a sympathetic smile before returning her attention to Leia and Nana Padmé as they gossip about various neighbors and family friends. </p><p>“Did you hear? Bail and Breha bought a new vacation home in the keys. Why you would spend <em> that </em> much money with the hurricane risk in the area. Bless their hearts,” Nana Padmé clicks her tongue with a sigh. “They’ll be at the benefit next weekend, yes?” </p><p>“I received their RSVP three weeks ago,” Leia confirms. </p><p>“The Organas are dear friends of ours. Anakin and I used to double date with Bail and Breha back in college,” Nana Padmé explains to her. “They’re Leia’s godparents and Benny is named after them. Well, one of his middle names is at least.” </p><p> </p><p>When the childhood stories and family memories start, the men join in, and soon the room is filled with groans and laughter. Her face hurts from smiling so much as she listens to Luke and Leia’s shenanigans as kids, and Ben’s emo phase in high school when he insisted on going by Kylo Ren and only wore black. </p><p>“Please tell me you have photographic evidence?” she asks</p><p>“I destroyed it all,” Ben replies with a smirk. “Not that I let them take many pictures.” </p><p>Leia clears her throat and winks. <em> “Not all,” </em>she mouths. </p><p>Rey laughs as Ben grumbles from beside her about nosy mothers and cameras. </p><p>“That’s my cue,” Nana Padmé announces as the timer goes off in the kitchen. “Luke, be a dear and come help your mother lift the turkey out of the oven. I’ll let the rest of you know when it’s time to come and eat.” </p><p> </p><p>Dinner is as elaborate and delicious as she imagined. The turkey and nearly a dozen sides are all cooked to perfection and Rey eagerly tries a little bit of everything. After her second helping, she leans back into her chair and slowly sips the rest of her wine as she listens in on the conversation around her. </p><p>“Shall we share what we all are thankful for this year?” Nana Padmé suggests once everyone has finished eating. </p><p>Rey has never been at a Thanksgiving Meal where people go around the table and share what they are thankful for like they do in the sitcoms on television. Nerves settle into her stomach as she thinks about how she’ll answer when it’s her turn. </p><p>“Oh I love this tradition,” Leia agrees. “Why don’t you start, Mom.” </p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Nana Padmé begins. “I’m thankful for all of you, my wonderful family, including our newest member who I am especially thankful for because of the smile she puts on my Benny’s face.”</p><p>She is sure the blush on her face is obvious as she acknowledges the comment with a smile.</p><p>“This year, I am thankful for our community. We’ve had our best year to date with the foundation and the gala is still a week away,” Leia adds. “And of course, I’m always thankful for all of you. ” </p><p>Han groans and lifts his chin to the ceiling, crossing his arms over his chest. “I suppose I’m thankful for everyone here too, that’s as sentimental as I get,” he grouses. </p><p>“I’m thankful that I have a nephew who I’m pretty sure isn’t going to screw up the family company when I retire,” Luke pauses and looks around the table with a smirk before finishing. “Next spring.” </p><p> </p><p>A chorus of excited shouts from Nana Padmé, Leia, and Han go around the room at the announcement. Looking over at Ben, he’s wearing a stunned look on his face and staring at his uncle. </p><p>“I take it you had no idea,” she whispers as she squeezes his hand. </p><p>Ben shakes his head slowly. “He’s been talking about retiring, but he’s always made it seem so far off.” </p><p>“You okay over there, kid?” Han asks, noticing Ben’s expression. </p><p>“Luke Anakin Skywalker, you didn’t even warn Benny first?!” Nana Padmé scolds. “Look how shocked the poor boy is.”</p><p>“The poor boy is in his thirties and I’ve been preparing him to take over for years,” Luke rolls his eyes. “Though I suppose I could have given him a small heads up.” </p><p>Rey laughs as Ben shoots a glare across the table. </p><p>“You all can talk more about this later,” Leia decides. “Ben, your turn.” </p><p> </p><p>He glances over at her and smiles softly. “I’m thankful for you,” he tells her directly before turning back to address the table. “And as surprised as I am right now, I’m thankful that I get to follow in the footsteps of some pretty great people.” </p><p>“Your grandfather would be so proud of you, Benny,” Nana Padmé tells him with a tear in her eye. “Rey, how about you?” </p><p>A smile spreads across her face as she realizes exactly what she wants to say. “I’m thankful for meddling, without it - I wouldn’t have met Ben and all of you,” she answers as she places her hand on Ben’s thigh. “I’m not very familiar with what it means to be loved by parents and grandparents, but I can tell how much you love him, and it means a lot that you thought I was someone worth introducing him to.” </p><p>“Oh my dear girl, I hope you know how loved you are,” Nana Padmé assures her as the others murmur their agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Ben leans down to kiss the side of her head. “She’s right, you know,” he says before whispering in her ear. “I love you.”</p><p>His unexpected confession causes her breath to catch and she squeezes her eyes tightly as she wills herself not to cry. He <em> loves </em> her. She’s been trying to convince herself it’s impossible that she could already feel the same for almost a week now. It was too soon and people didn’t develop feelings that quickly - but Ben <em> loves </em>her. </p><p>And she can’t deny it to herself anymore that she <em> loves </em> him as well.</p><p>“I love you too,” she answers softly. </p><p> </p><p>That evening, Rey decides that she’s pretty thankful for apple pie flavored kisses too.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to leave the chapter count open-ended for now until I can finish an outline for the rest. There will be multiple chapters and I have several ideas and an ending in mind too. I'm planning for this to be a fun little slice of life fic with lots of romance, sweet moments, humor, fluff, and family. Maybe a smidge of angst? We'll see where it goes!</p><p>Advance warning - I do plan to change the rating and add smut - for those who don't like to read it, the first chapter (my original one shot) will always be able to stand alone, and this chapter is still T-rated as well. I did add a few new tags and will be updating more tags as I add chapters (there will be pregnancy and babies eventually, as well).</p><p>With the other holiday fics that I am writing, the next update for this will probably come after the New Year - but you never know when the inspiration may strike!</p><p>Happy Thanksgiving to all my US readers!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>Happy 1st Birthday/Anniversary to the wonderful PL &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>